Many computing systems generate or receive data that may be desirable to store persistently. These computing systems often utilize a data storage device, such as a hard disk drive (“HDD”), for data storage and retrieval. In many cases, a HDD can include a circular recording disk made from a magnetic material onto (and/or into) which data can be recorded as patterns of magnetic polarity. A write head of the HDD can write data to the recording disk in response to a write instruction, and a read head can retrieve data from the recording disk in response to a read instruction.
A HDD may perform certain tasks upon each read or write instruction as a result of a particular magnetic recording implementation. For one example, a data storage device can implement shingled magnetic recording (“SMR”) to increase the data density of the recording disk. For example, an SMR data storage device can write data in tracks that partially overlap radially and/or circumferentially. Accordingly, in part as a result of the overlap of SMR tracks, an SMR data storage device can overwrite data tracks adjacent to the written data track during a write operation. Accordingly, many SMR data storage devices write data sequentially, and data may be organized into to one or more zones.
The use of the same or similar reference numerals in different drawings indicates similar, related, or identical items where appropriate.